


Des faits Légendaires en vrac

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Star Wars : Légendes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away..., Alderaan, Aqualish, Battle of Yavin (Star Wars), Camaas, Carida, Death Squadron - Freeform, Facts Collection, Lightsabers, Lost Twenty, Mandalorians (Star Wars), Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Mon Calamari, Mustafar, Operation Skyhook, Proton Torpedoes, Rebel Alliance (Star Wars), Sabacc (Star Wars), Sith Alchemy, Sith Monsters, Sun Crusher, Tarkin Doctrine, Ugnaughts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Vous avez toujours été curieux et friand d'anecdotes sur l'univers Star Wars ? Ce recueil devrait vous intéresser ! Il compilera des faits intéressants sur la saga, tous thèmes confondus.[En lien avec la chaîne YouTube de la Guerrière du Fandom.]
Series: Star Wars : Légendes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014252





	1. Fait n°1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°1**

Après bien des années de service auprès des Jedi, Dooku démissionna de l'Ordre. Cela fit de lui l'un d'entre seulement vingt Jedi à avoir jamais démissionné officiellement. Voici son discours de départ :

« Aujourd'hui, je suis forcé d'annoncer que je quitte l'Ordre. Il n'est pas déraisonnable pour quiconque de se demander pourquoi j'ai décidé de mon départ à ce moment précis. Est-ce à cause de la récente et tragique perte de mon ancien apprenti, Qui-Gon Jinn ? Ou bien de mes critiques largement relayées d'un Sénat toujours plus corrompu ? Certains d'entre vous ont même suggéré que les graines de mon mécontentement actuel ont été plantées douze ans auparavant, lors de la Bataille de Galidraan. Bien que je ne puisse nier que ces événements ont laissé leur trace en moi, je vais seulement admettre que le temps est venu où je ne peux plus être un Jedi. J'ai pour idée de retourner sur Serenno pour y servir mon peuple en tant que philanthrope. Ma dernière requête en tant que Maître Jedi est que vous respectiez ma décision, ainsi que mon intimité. Au revoir, mes vieux amis, et que la Force soit avec vous. »


	2. Fait n°2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°2**

Winter Retrac fut élevée comme une sœur de la Princesse Leia, pendant les sombres années du régime de l'Empire Galactique. Tout comme sa sœur d'adoption, Winter devint un pivot central durant la Guerre Civile Galactique, en servant la Rébellion de diverses façons, notamment en tant qu'espionne. Sa mémoire parfaite lui offrait un avantage particulier pour décoder des situations complexes, ou pour tout simplement emmagasiner des informations. Elle fut souvent rattachée à l'Escadron Rogue, en tant qu'officier du renseignement, bien que parfois elle le fut sous de fausses identités.

Plus tard au cours de sa vie, elle servit en tant qu'aide de la Princesse Leia. On lui confia alors la tâche de protéger Jaina, Jacen et Anakin Solo pendant que leurs parents s'éloignaient pour diverses missions. Quelques années plus tard, elle épousera Tycho Celchu, un pilote de X-Wing de l'Alliance Rebelle.


	3. Fait n°3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°3**

Un monde volcanique où la lave était extraite comme une ressource naturelle précieuse, Mustafar a parfois servi comme d'un lieu où cacher des preuves compromettantes, avantage qui attira le Soleil Noir vers cette planète.

Cela avait aussi attiré les Sith : c'est aussi le lieu où Darth Maul débuta son entraînement auprès de Darth Sidious. Il s'agit aussi de la dernière capitale de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants durant la Guerre des Clones, devenant par la même occasion le lieu de la chute des Séparatistes et le tombeau de leurs leaders, lorsque Darth Vader fut envoyé pour les éliminer.


	4. Fait n°4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°4**

_ « Elle m'offre la perspective dont j'ai besoin pour comprendre les défis qui nous attendent dans le contexte de milliers d'années de Chevaliers Jedi nous ayant précédés. » (Luke Skywalker) _

Tionne fut l'une des premières élèves de Luke Skywalker. Elle n'était pas incroyablement puissante dans la Force, mais en persévérant pendant des années, elle devint Chevalier Jedi, et plus tard, Maître Jedi. Elle était la principale historienne des Jedi, et était presque entièrement responsable de la recollection du savoir perdu de l'Ancien Ordre Jedi. Plus tard, elle devint la responsable des Archives Jedi nouvellement reconstruites. Elle était aussi auteur de chansons, et elle composa plusieurs ballades à propos d'anciens Jedi. Elle épousera le Jedi Kam Solusar, et les deux prendront la responsabilité de la protection et de la majorité de l'entraînement des apprentis Jedi.


	5. Fait n°5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°5**

Le jeu de cartes du nom de Sabacc fut introduit pour la première fois dans le roman  _ “Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu” _ , premier roman de la trilogie des “Aventures de Lando Calrissian”.

Il avait été révélé dans l'épisode V, “L'Empire contre-attaque”, que Lando avait perdu le Faucon Millennium au profit de Han, mais il n'avait pas été précisé immédiatement que ce fut au cours d'une partie de Sabacc.


	6. Fait n°6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°6**

L'Oiseau Stellaire de l'Alliance, aussi connu sous le nom de Phénix, était le symbole de l'Alliance pour la Restauration de la République (plus couramment dite “Alliance Rebelle”).

Il décorait les casques de beaucoup de pilotes Rebelles pendant la Guerre Civile Galactique. Souvent décrit comme un phénix qui s'envole, il représentait l'objectif de l'Alliance de permettre à la République Galactique de renaître des cendres de l'Empire Galactique qu'ils avaient juré d'anéantir.


	7. Fait n°7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°7**

L'Escadron de la Mort était le nom de code utilisé pour parler de la flotte personnelle de Darth Vader, composée de Star Destroyers, juste après la Bataille de Yavin.

Bien que l'Escadron de la Mort était initialement composé de seulement six vaisseaux (l' _ Executor _ et cinq Star Destroyers), il gagna une réputation de terreur en étant l'armada personnelle de Darth Vader, qui avait aussi l'autorité d'assigner des vaisseaux additionnels provenant d'autres secteurs, s'il en voyait l'utilité.

Pendant trois ans, l'Escadron de la Mort traqua l'Alliance Rebelle de système en système, sous le commandement de l'Amiral Kendal Ozzel. Il écrasa sans pitié toute force Rebelle qu'il rencontrait.

Au moment de la Bataille d'Endor, l'escadron avait grossi pour atteindre des dizaines de vaisseaux principaux. Au cours de cette bataille, la plus grande partie de l'Escadron de la Mort fut détruite, et le commandement fut donné au Capitaine Gilad Pellaeon, du Star Destroyer  _ Chimaera _ , qui ordonna alors une retraite.


	8. Fait n°8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°8**

La Doctrine Tarkin était à l'origine un message envoyé par le Grand Moff Tarkin à l'Empereur Palpatine. Ce message devint par la suite le plus important des documents de la Politique Impériale.

Son principe majeur était de régner par la peur, plutôt que par la force. Ce message contenait aussi des directives qui conduisirent plus tard à l'utilisation de l'Étoile de la Mort.


	9. Fait n°9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°9**

_ « Gagnantes ou perdantes, menant à la survie ou à la mort – toutes les batailles doivent être disputées. Si nous décidons de ne rien faire, alors nous tuons l'espoir. Je vais combattre, même seul s'il le faut. Mais je vais combattre. » (L'Amiral Gar Stazi) _

Gar Stazi était l'amiral de la Flotte de Défense de l'Alliance Galactique pendant la Guerre Sith Impériale.

Au cours de la bataille de Camaas, la flotte Impériale détruisit la majorité de la flotte de l'Alliance, et offrit à ce qu'il restait de se rendre. Le Commandant Suprême accepta cette offre, mais Gar Stazi refusa, déclarant : « Je ne me rendrais, Amiral, que lorsque je ne pourrais plus combattre ! »


	10. Fait n°10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°10**

« Bien que la Force puisse être utilisée pour créer des illusions terrifiantes, il est parfois plus satisfaisant de créer de véritables créatures qui sont impatientes d'écarteler et de dévorer nos ennemis sur notre ordre. Ces créations doivent être capables de suivre les ordres les plus basiques, mais ne devraient pas être dotées de trop d'intelligence ou de conscience d'elles-mêmes. Leur fonction première, et la plus importante, est de servir leur maître. »

(Darth Sidious sur la création de monstres Sith)


	11. Fait n°11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°11**

Les Céréens étaient une espèce humanoïde sophistiquée et cultivée, originaire de la planète Cerea, située dans la Bordure Médiane.

Ils étaient réputés pour leurs extraordinaires capacités de raisonnement, rendues possibles par leurs larges cerveaux binaires, situés dans leurs crânes grandement allongés. Cette particularité leur permettait de se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois.

En dehors de cette particularité physique, les Céréens ressemblaient aux humains, bien qu’ils possédaient tout de même deux cœurs, ce qui permettait d’amener plus de sang pour alimenter leurs cerveaux binaires.

Les Céréens étaient parfois dans les rangs des Chevaliers Jedi. Cependant, en raison de la natalité faible de leur espèce, ils étaient exemptés du vœu de non-attachement demandé par l’Ordre. L’un des Céréens Jedi les plus connus était le Maître Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi.


	12. Fait n°12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°12**

« De tous les monstres que j’ai pu créer, je considère toujours Darth Vader comme un chef-d’œuvre de moindre importance. Certes, il n’était pas une création d’ordre totalement alchimique, mais il était l’un de mes monstres malgré tout. Bien qu’il ait échoué à développer son plein potentiel, je reconnais avoir pris un certain plaisir à transformer Anakin Skywalker en celui qui est désormais le plus grand tueur de Jedi de tous les temps. S’il m’était donné de nouveau la possibilité de créer Vader, je la prendrais, et ce, sans hésiter. »

\- Darth Sidious


	13. Fait n°13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°13**

Les torpilles à proton étaient une sorte d’explosif utilisé lors de batailles spatiales. Elles armaient une large gamme de vaisseaux, depuis les Star Destroyers jusqu’aux vaisseaux de combat rapproché.

Les X-Wings et les Y-Wings, par exemple, utilisaient des torpilles à proton en plus de canons laser.

Ces torpilles d’énergie permettaient d’abattre des vaisseaux d’une taille importante, en surchargeant leurs circuits électriques.

Pendant la Guerre Yuuzhan Vong, les torpilles à proton étaient conçues pour exploser avant d’atteindre leur cible, afin d’éviter que les Yuuzhan Vongs ne les détectent et ne s’en protègent.


	14. Fait n°14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°14**

« Un frère et une sœur nés pour marcher dans le ciel. Mais le frère téméraire tombe dans l’œil du Côté Obscur. La sœur Jedi porte l’espoir pour le futur dans son utérus. Elle est la seule qui peut sauver les Skywalker d’une damnation certaine. Un tueur de Jedi veut l’apprivoiser. Et maintenant, le Seigneur Noir des Sith vient la récupérer. Elle doit rejoindre le combat contre ce voleur. Ou bien la dynastie de tous les Jedi sera défaite… » (Une prophétie par le Maître Jedi inconnu de Bodo Bass)

Plus d’un millénaire avant la Bataille de Yavin, un Maître Jedi inconnu délivra une prophétie indiquant une menace future pour l’Ordre Jedi.


	15. Fait n°15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°15**

Tout au long de son histoire, le Faucon Millennium connut nombre de fausses identités et de faux noms.

Avant d’être enregistré comme  _ Faucon Millennium _ , le vaisseau était connu sous le nom de  _ Seconde Chance _ .

Han Solo enregistra souvent le vaisseau avec de fausses informations pour faire profil bas. Ces noms incluaient, entre autres :  _ The Close Shave _ ,  _ Longshot _ ,  _ Shadow Bird _ ,  _ Argos _ , ou encore  _ Sweet Surprise _ .


	16. Fait n°16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°16**

La date du 19 mai 2019 a marqué le 20ème anniversaire de l’Épisode I, “La Menace Fantôme”. Celle du 18 mai 2019 a quant à elle marqué le 14ème anniversaire de l’Épisode III, “La Revanche des Sith”.


	17. Fait n°17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°17**

Allana Djo Solo est la fille de Jacen Solo et de la Reine-Mère du Consortium de Hapes, Tenel Ka Djo. Étant la fille de deux puissants utilisateurs de la Force, ainsi que l’arrière-petite-fille d’Anakin Skywalker, Allana possède une très forte connexion avec la Force.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, son père l’entraîne à se camoufler dans la Force, afin qu’elle reste protégée. Elle a aussi hérité de son talent pour contrôler les animaux.

Selon l’auteur Troy Denning, le prénom d’Allana est une combinaison de “Allya”, la fondatrice des Sorcières de Dathomir, et de “Anakin”, prénom du jeune frère de Jacen.


	18. Fait n°18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°18**

Les Veilleurs Jedi sont un groupe spécial de l’Ancien Ordre Jedi. Ils sont les gardiens de certaines planètes ou de certains systèmes solaires.

Ces Chevaliers Jedi ont choisi de toujours rester au même endroit, pour travailler auprès d’un même système gouvernemental afin de s’assurer que la diplomatie est maintenue en toutes circonstances. Ces Jedi supervisent également le recensement des enfants sensibles à la Force nés dans leur secteur.

Yoda fut un temps le Veilleur Jedi de Kashyyyk, avant de se retirer de ce poste et d’être remplacé par le Chevalier Jedi Kai Justiss. Yoda maintint néanmoins un bon contact avec les Wookiees.


	19. Fait n°19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°19**

« Cela fait désormais trois ans qu’Anakin Skywalker est devenu mon Padawan. Ses pouvoirs continuent de croître, et tous ses instructeurs au Temple Jedi sont unanimes sur le fait que ses capacités dépassent non seulement celles des autres étudiants de son âge, mais aussi celles de certains instructeurs. Cependant, tous les Maîtres Jedi ont également noté qu’Anakin continue d’afficher un comportement et des émotions qui sont caractéristiques des utilisateurs de la Force qui n’ont pas commencé leur entraînement dès le plus jeune âge. Comme il est possible de l’imaginer de la part de quelqu’un qui a été libéré de l’esclavage, il se préoccupe beaucoup des inégalités sociales. Je lui ai assuré que tous les Jedi se doivent de développer un sens de la patience, quelque chose qu’il a des difficultés à maintenir. Nos plus grandes inquiétudes concernent son impulsivité, son besoin de compétition, et son arrogance occasionnelle. Je dois admettre qu’il y a eu plusieurs fois où je me suis retrouvé à court de mots face à ses actes. Je dois souvent me rappeler mes propres incartades de Padawan, de toutes ces fois où j’ai peiné mon Maître, et du fait que j’étais, moi aussi, impatient de devenir un Jedi. »

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi


	20. Fait n°20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°20**

Un membre fondateur de la République, la planète Alderaan devint un symbole de la culture humaine à son apogée, avec des villes bâties pour coexister avec la nature. Elle comptait aussi des universités renommées.

Les habitants de la galaxie appréciaient la nourriture et les vins épicés d’Alderaan, ainsi que leur culture : danse, théâtre, musique et poésie. Après les horreurs de la Guerre des Clones, Alderaan se convertit formellement au pacifisme, en retirant tout l’artillerie lourde.


	21. Fait n°21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°21**

Le Voile de Force, aussi connu sous le nom de Camouflage de Force, est une capacité rare qui permet à son utilisateur de se dissimuler.

Pour cela, l’utilisateur de la Force en appelle à sa maîtrise pour manipuler les ondes lumineuses et sonores, afin de se rendre invisible à toute détection visuelle et auditive.

Il s’agit d’un pouvoir d’une immense valeur pour les missions qui demandent de la discrétion, mais il requiert cependant plus de concentration et plus d’énergie que d’autres méthodes, plus communes, de dissimulation.

Quelques utilisateurs de ce formidable pouvoir : Juhani (un Maître Jedi Cathar), Maris Brood, ou encore Jacen Solo.


	22. Fait n°22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°22**

Après qu’il se soit échappé du puits du Sarlacc, Boba Fett a été secouru et soigné par Dengar. En guise de retour de faveur, Boba autorise Dengar à l’accompagner dans une mission impliquant la Guilde des Chasseurs de Primes ainsi que l’organisation criminelle Soleil Noir.

Boba Fett et Dengar travaillent encore un moment ensemble après cela. Leur partenariat perdure jusqu’en 10 après la Bataille de Yavin, lorsque l’Empereur Palpatine fait son retour dans le corps d’un clone.

Ils échouent alors à recapturer Han Solo, ce qui mène Dengar à proclamer qu’il ne travaillera plus jamais avec Boba Fett.


	23. Fait n°23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°23**

« Le clone qu’a créé Joruus C’Baoth pour me tester était l’accomplissement de ma vision sur Dagobah. La réalité était cependant moins terrifiante que ne l’était l’illusion. Imaginez-vous regarder votre reflet dans le miroir et n’y voir… qu’un ennemi. »

\- Luke Skywalker, dans son journal personnel


	24. Fait n°24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°24**

Les Mon Calamari sont une espèce amphibienne aux allures de poisson, aussi à l’aise sur terre que dans l’eau. Ils sont une civilisation très développée : leur art, leur musique, leur littérature et leur science montrent une créativité que très peu dans la galaxie sont capables de battre.

Bien que les Mon Cals sont pacifistes, ils ne craignent pas de mener une guerre s’ils estiment que celle-ci est juste. Lorsqu’ils sont au combat, ils sont connus pour posséder une détermination qui rivalise avec celle des Wookiees. Leurs capacités d’organisation et d’analyse font d’eux de brillants stratèges et tacticiens.

Quelques illustres Mon Cals : l’Amiral Ackbar, Cha Niathal, et le Maître Jedi Cilghal.


	25. Fait n°25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°25**

Tenel Ka Djo est une femme Chevalier Jedi originaire du Consortium de Hapes. Elle est la fille du Prince Isolder et de Teneniel Djo, une sorcière de Dathomir.

Bien qu’elle soit l’héritière du trône de Hapes, elle préfère les traditions du peuple de sa mère. Elle rejoint donc le Nouvel Ordre Jedi et sert vaillamment lors de la Guerre Yuuzhan Vong.

En tant qu’élève de l’Académie Jedi, elle se montre très sérieuse et ne possède aucun sens de l’humour, malgré les meilleures tentatives de Jacen Solo pour la faire rire. Elle est très confiante en ses propres capacités et choisit de recourir à la Force le moins possible. Cette trop grande confiance en elle lui coûte finalement un bras, à cause de son sabre-laser rendu défectueux par son empressement à le construire.

Elle devient ensuite Reine-Mère du Consortium de Hapes, et son attitude devient plus froide et distante, sauf avec les personnes qu’elle considère comme ses amis. Ses nouvelles fonctions lui font finalement quitter l’Ordre Jedi, mais elle reste à leur disposition en leur fournissant parfois du renfort logistique dans les situations de crise.


	26. Fait n°26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°26**

_ “Ce n’est qu’en étant un groupe fort et cohérent que nous aurons la moindre chance d’affronter l’Empire qui étrangle nos mondes, et qui tue l’esprit qui anime nos peuples.” (Bria Tharen) _

Bria Tharen est une ancienne esclave originaire de la planète Ylesia, et elle devient par la suite une commandante de l’Alliance Rebelle. Elle a travaillé avec le mouvement de la Résistance Corellienne, et y mena son propre escadron d’élite connu sous le nom de Main Rouge.

De ses années comme esclave, elle garde une haine intense contre les esclavagistes, et il s’agit là de sa principale motivation à résister contre l’Empire. Elle a aussi fait du démantèlement des opérations esclavagistes sur Ylesia une mission personnelle.

En tant que commandante, elle montre des aptitudes à la fois au combat et en leadership, ce qui inspire de la loyauté chez ceux qui ont servi avec elle. Cependant, elle est aussi très féroce et sans merci au combat, particulièrement contre les esclavagistes, ce qui a créé la réputation de l’Escadron Main Rouge de ne jamais faire de prisonniers.

Elle est prête à tout sacrifier pour la Rébellion, tout en sachant que cela la mènerait probablement à la mort. Elle n’a pas hésité à mener l’Escadron Main Rouge dans sa dernière mission sur Toprawa, où ils ont volé les plans du super-laser de l’Étoile de la Mort pour les transmettre à la Princesse Leia.


	27. Fait n°27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°27**

L’Opération Skyhook est le nom de code donné à l’opération menée par l’Alliance Rebelle pour mettre la main sur les plans de l’Étoile de la Mort, afin de détruire cette station de guerre Impériale. Cette opération a impliqué :

\- La Mission vers Danuta, pendant laquelle l’opérateur Rebelle Kyle Katarn (qui a récemment quitté les troupes de l’Empire) est envoyé pour retrouver les plans depuis une base Impériale secrète dans la ville de Trid.

\- La Bataille de Toprawa, pendant laquelle les plans du super-laser ont été volés par l’Agent Rebelle Havet Storm. Il s’agit également de la mission au cours de laquelle Bria Tharen et son Escadron Main Rouge ont donné leurs vies pour transmettre les plans hors de la planète.

\- La Princesse Leia, à bord du Tantive IV, qui doit alors retrouver Obi-Wan Kenobi et livrer les plans sur Alderaan. Malheureusement, le vaisseau amiral de Darth Vader l’intercepte, et Leia est contrainte de cacher les plans à l’intérieur de R2-D2 (et nous connaissons tous la suite).


	28. Fait n°28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°28**

« Le sabre-laser est l’arme du Chevalier Jedi, bien qu’un vrai Jedi ne l’utilise que rarement pour résoudre un conflit. Il est bien mieux de devancer les pensées et les actions de l’ennemi. Mais, lorsqu’il y est forcé, un Jedi frappe rapidement et d’une façon décisive. Pendant les temps de paix, le sabre-laser n’est alors qu’un symbole du combat que nous menons avec nous-mêmes - qui nous empêche de nous engager sur le mauvais chemin. »

\- Luke Skywalker


	29. Fait n°29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°29**

Les Taungs sont une ancienne espèce d’humanoïdes simiesques natifs de Coruscant. Ils sont finalement chassés de Coruscant, et ces Taungs déchus fuient vers la planète Roon, située dans la Bordure Extérieure.

Ils y restent pendant des millénaires, jusqu’à ce que le légendaire Mandalore I mène les Taungs à la conquête d’un nouveau monde, qu’ils nomment Mandalore en l’honneur de leur chef.

Les Taungs se renomment alors eux-mêmes les Mandaloriens ou Mando’ade (“les Fils et les Filles de Mandalore”).


	30. Fait n°30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°30**

Originaires de la planète Gentes, située dans le système éloigné d’Anoat, les Ugnaughts ont été dérobés à leur monde natal pour devenir des esclaves, bien longtemps avant l’ère Impériale. Des tribus entières sont alors vendues par des esclavagistes. Les Ugnaughts restant vivent sur la surface peu accueillante de leur planète.

Ils sont de loyaux travailleurs industriels, avec une riche tradition orale. Ils sont plutôt rudes, sont capables de supporter de longs moments d’inconfort, et ont une espérance de vie d’environ 200 ans.


	31. Fait n°31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°31**

« Pendant le temps qu'a duré le retour de Palpatine dans le corps de ses clones, je suis passé du Côté Obscur. Je l'ai fait pour diverses raisons, et quelques unes d'entre elles me paraissaient être les bonnes à ce moment-là, et beaucoup de ces raisons me posent encore problème maintenant. Mais je devais le faire. Je devais savoir pourquoi mon père avait choisi le Côté Obscur. Les pouvoirs de contrôler et de détruire ne sont pas les seules choses que j'y ai trouvé. J'y ai aussi trouvé une profonde solitude et de la tristesse. J'y ai trouvé la peur. Ce sont ces émotions que mon père a ressenties, et même que l'Empereur a ressenties dans ses moments de gloire obscure. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a offert une compréhension du Côté Obscur qui est vitale dans le combat à mener contre lui. Le Côté Obscur ne peut pas être conquis, pas plus que la lumière ne peut être anéantie. Vous pouvez vous battre contre le Côté Obscur, et même remporter des victoires contre lui, mais cette guerre elle-même ne peut jamais réellement se terminer. Apprenez des leçons que d'autres vous enseignent à ce propos, afin que leurs faiblesses deviennent vos forces. »

\- Luke Skywalker


	32. Fait n°32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°32**

_ « La vie au sein de l'Académie de Carida était pleine de changements. Certains d'entre eux étaient soudains, et d'autres étaient attendus. Il y a certains cours que je n'ai pas souhaité suivre, tandis que d'autres me convenaient parfaitement bien. L'obéissance, la discipline, et la loyauté nous étaient toujours martelées pour que nous les intégrions. » _

_ \- Soontir Fel _

L'Académie de Carida (aussi connue sous le nom de Cliffside) a été l'une des plus prestigieuses Académies Impériales. Certains des officiers les plus brillants de l'Empire ont été envoyés étudier à Carida.

Cette planète a pour particularité d'avoir une forte gravité, et cela a été utilisé pour former des stormtroopers plus rudes et résistants.

Bien que Carida a surtout été le centre d'entraînement principal de ceux qui souhaitaient rejoindre le Corps des Stormtroopers, l'Académie a aussi formé d'excellents pilotes tels que Soontir Fel, Han Solo, Dash Rendar, ou encore une des Mains de l'Empereur, Shira Brie.

L'Académie, ainsi que le système planétaire entier, ont été détruits, quelques années plus tard, par Kyp Durron, aux commandes du vaisseau  _ Sun Crusher _ .


	33. Fait n°33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°33**

Ysanne Isard est, à vingt ans, l'un des meilleurs agents du Renseignement Impérial spécialisés dans les missions létales, en compagnie de son escadron personnel de brutes, ex-stormtroopers.

Lorsque son père, Armand Isard, tente de renverser l'Empereur Palpatine, Ysanne n'hésite pas à le trahir, et sera récompensée pour cela par le poste de Directrice du Renseignement Impérial, en lieu et place de son propre père.


	34. Fait n°34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°34**

Le Massacre Ghorman a été commis par le Capitaine Wilhuff Tarkin, en l'an 18 avant la bataille de Yavin (l'épisode IV).

Tout commence avec un groupe d'activistes protestant contre la taxation Impériale sur la planète Ghorman, située dans le secteur de Sern. Le Capitaine Tarkin et son vaisseau se retrouvent alors bloqués par des manifestants pacifiques, qui se tiennent sur la zone d'atterrissage et qui refusent de partir.

Avec la permission implicite de Palpatine, Tarkin pose son vaisseau sur les manifestants. Une majorité d'entre eux meurent sur le coup, et les autres ont été si grièvement blessés qu'ils meurent dans les heures qui suivent. Seuls quelques chanceux ont survécu, mais ils garderont d'importantes séquelles psychologiques.

Cet événement a motivé des Sénateurs tels que Mon Mothma ou Garm Bel Iblis à fomenter une rébellion contre l'Empire.


	35. Fait n°35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°35**

Un coup de poing de Force, ou une offensive de Force, est une application de la poussée de Force où l'utilisateur augmente sa force de frappe physique lors d'un combat au corps-à-corps.

Deux exemples : Jaina Solo a frappé un Mandalorien si fort qu'il en a eu une commotion cérébrale à travers son casque, et l'ex-Apprentie Sith Vestara Khai a utilisé cette technique pour frapper une autre Sith dans la gorge pour la tuer instantanément.


	36. Fait n°36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°36**

Les Aqualish sont un peuple humanoïde qui a pour réputation d’être mauvais, rustre et agressif. Ils vont généralement poursuivre une carrière hors de leur monde, travaillant comme mercenaires, chasseurs de primes et pirates.

Le peuple Aqualish est composé de trois espèces distinctes : les Aquala, les Ualaq, et les Quara. Ces trois espèces ont tout d’abord pensé que chacune était l’espèce dominante, et elles se sont battues entre elles. Cependant, lorsque des colons humains ont tenté de s’installer sur leur monde, elles se sont réconciliées pour les tuer.

Depuis, des tensions existent toujours. Il y a eu une brève guerre contre l’entrée de leur planète dans la République, mais les Aqualish l’ont perdue et ont rejoint la vaste alliance galactique. Cependant, à cause de la violence constante entre les factions, la République a fini par y envoyer un groupe d’observation, mené par le Maître Jedi Jorus C’baoth, pour maintenir la paix.


	37. Fait n°37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°37**

Le titre de Seigneur Jedi est un titre informel porté par certains membres de l’Ordre Jedi, environ 1 100 ans avant la Bataille de Yavin.

Vers la fin des Nouvelles Guerres Sith, la République Galactique s’est retrouvée tellement affaiblie que la plupart des systèmes planétaires en-dehors des Mondes du Noyau sont restés sans défense contre les attaques Sith. Pour résoudre ce problème, bien des Jedi commencent des quêtes pour éradiquer la menace Sith de ces systèmes planétaires.

En se trouvant en dernière ligne de défense de ces systèmes, ces individus Jedi sont alors célébrés par les populations, et en viennent à détenir des pouvoirs politiques. Ils sont tellement célébrés que les citoyens des mondes qu’ils défendent leur offrent des châteaux et des manoirs, afin qu’ils conduisent leurs attaques depuis ces endroits.

En plusieurs décennies, ces Jedi ont pris le titre de Seigneur et ont géré leurs systèmes pendant un siècle entier. Finalement, ces Jedi ont abandonné leur titre et leur position dans les années qui ont suivi la Réforme de Ruusan.


	38. Fait n°38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°38**

« La peur est une composante nécessaire dans la destruction des Jedi et la crémation des vestiges putrides de la République. Mais tout d’abord, il m’a fallu créer cette peur – la peur de la révolution, de la destruction, et de la mort. Il a fallu que je crée la guerre à une échelle massive. Mon apprenti, le Comte Dooku, aura rallié des systèmes planétaires entiers sous sa bannière, enflammant les passions parmi les citoyens de la Bordure. Cela a naturellement creusé les peurs des résidents du Noyau, qui ont réclamé à être protégés, tels des chatons miaulant après leur mère. L’armée de clones que j’avais préparée a été applaudie avec soulagement. Et ainsi débuta la Guerre des Clones. Cela n’avait pas d’importance du tout que je dictais des ordres aux Séparatistes à travers mon apprenti. Ni que chaque victoire de la République soit suivie d’une défaite soigneusement planifiée. Les bénéfices d’une fausse guerre sont innombrables. »

\- Darth Sidious dans son livre, _« La faiblesse des inférieurs »_


	39. Fait n°39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°39**

La Bataille de Yavin est une bataille majeure de la Guerre Civile Galactique, car elle a mené à la destruction de la première Étoile de la Mort.

Comme conséquence directe de cette bataille, l’Alliance Rebelle gagne instantanément de la crédibilité en tant qu’opposant militaire légitime à l’Empire. Dans les mois qui suivent la bataille, des milliers de systèmes planétaires ont ouvertement rejoint l’Alliance.

À cause de la signification profonde de cette bataille dans la chute finale de l’Empire, la Nouvelle République a décidé de placer la date de cette bataille au centre de leur calendrier. Cela mène à marquer les événements comme s’étant déroulés avant la Bataille de Yavin comme « av. BY » et ceux s’étant déroulés après comme « ap. BY ».


	40. Fait n°40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Fait n°40**

_ « Un Jedi est le pont entre l’ignorance et la connaissance. » _

_ \- Aimar Tal _

Aimar Tal est une Ombre Jedi qui a servi l’Ordre Jedi environ 300 ans après les événements qui se sont déroulés dans les jeux vidéos _Knights of the Old Republic_ 1 et 2.

Son corps agile lui permet de gagner sur ses opposants en combat, tandis que son esprit solide est capable d’endurer de longues semaines et de longs mois de travail d’investigation en solitaire à travers la galaxie, à la recherche de la prochaine menace contre les Jedi.


End file.
